SmPC09
is the 9th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, the 9th episode of Glitter Force, and the 398th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. The English title is "April Fools!". Synopsis After being told about April Fools, Yayoi decides to play a joke on her friends, but it winds up spiraling out of control and she doesn't know how to tell them the truth. '' Summary On the morning of April Fool's Day, Yayoi is lured out of bed by her mother Chiharu's promise of hotcakes for breakfast. But to Yayoi's disappointment, Chiharu was lying. She explains that the lie was an April Fools joke. In return, Yayoi claims she has a boyfriend now. Seeing her mother's shocked expression, Yayoi gets excited at the thought of shocking her friends at school as well. Before she leaves, Chiharu warned Yayoi to be sure to clarify the situation if she decided to play any pranks. Meanwhile, at the Bad End Kingdom, Akaoni is also getting into the mood of April Fools Day, drawing up a new bad ending to the story of Momotarou in which he defeats the titular character. Wolfrun remarks upon this, saying that since their job is to create bad endings, Akaoni technically is not lying. Akaoni is confused by the truth becoming a lie and a lie becomes the truth. He decides that whatever the case, lies are better than truth, so he'll make humans unhappy by lying to them. At school, Yayoi decides to try out her April Fools joke and comes across Miyuki and Candy at the shoe lockers. She comes up with a lie on the spot and tells them that she has to transfer to another school, but after seeing how shocked Miyuki was over it she decides to have a little more fun by claiming that today will be her last day in school. She gives Miyuki a moment before deciding she should come clean now, but as she turns to tell her, she suddenly finds her gone. A panicked Miyuki runs to look for Akane, telling her about Yayoi's imminent transfer. Akane insists that they keep the fact a secret, as both of them have experiences with school transfers and someone like Yayoi would want to keep it quiet to avoid making a fuss. Just then, Yayoi finds them and is about to confess again, but with the two fussing over her she is unable to get a word in and they soon have to head to class. After homeroom period, Miyuki and Akane tell Reika and Nao about Yayoi's transfer, and the four are devastated. They decide to confront Yayoi before music class and ask why she didn't tell them sooner, but Miyuki and Akane, being transfer students, come to her defense by explaining how it was understandable; Yayoi wanted to spend her last day happily with her good friends. By now, Yayoi knows she has to tell them the truth before things can get worse, but she is constantly interrupted by the others and can not say a word. After music class, Yayoi is staring at the mirror in her Smile Pact when the others come to look for her. Mistakenly thinking that Yayoi is worried about leaving the Pretty Cure team, the other girls assure her that they will do their best to cover for her, and they tell her not to worry. Troubled and unsure of what to do, Yayoi heads up to the school rooftop during lunch and begins to draw a manga picture to give to her friends to apologize, as she is now too afraid to confess orally since her lie spiraled out of control. However, by the time she finishes, she is unable to show them as the wind suddenly picks it up and blows it away. Just then Miyuki has come to fetch her and bring her back to class, where it is revealed the entire class has prepared a farewell party organized by Reika. Panicked that the entire class would be angry should she confess and not want to be her friend anymore, Yayoi starts to cry and runs out of class, causing everyone to express concern. Just then, Akaoni finds Yayoi's drawing and uses it to create a Bad End Space and steal everyone's happiness. The girls transform into Pretty Cure to fight. Akaoni creates a tennis court roller Akanbe to battle the Cures and successfully beats them by lying about his next moves. Angered, the Cures demand a fair fight, stating that they hate liars. Akaoni then teases Peace about being a liar herself, and Peace has no choice but to confess her lie. Despite Yayoi being convinced the others will be mad at her, they express relief in knowing she isn't actually leaving them. With her renewed determination, Peace easily defeats the Akanbe and purifies it with Peace Thunder, earning the Pudding Decor. Back in class, Yayoi apologizes to the entire class for lying, and everyone appears to be just as happy as her friends. However, after her friends claim not to like her as much anymore because of this, she starts to panic until they confess to playing another April Fools prank on her. She is relieved by this, and they go on to say how much they like her. Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Akaoni *Majorina *Wolfrun *Akanbe Secondary Characters *Kise Chiharu *Sasaki Namie *Nanairogaoka Class 2-2 Trivia *The opening features scenes from the movie ''Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi, with emphasis on Sakagami Ayumi and Fusion. *Yayoi is the first Smile! Cure to have one of her parents shown. *This is the first and so far only episode in the Pretty Cure series to make use of April Fools' Day as an episode theme. *This is the second episode where a Cure is "transferring schools" and having the other(s) think it really is going to happen. The first was in episode 19 of Futari wa Pretty Cure: Max Heart. *In Glitter Force, this episode marks the debut of the ending theme Run (All Together). Edits in Glitter Force *The hotcakes Lily (Yayoi)'s mother promises her are called waffles. *As her April Fools joke to her mother, Lily says she failed a test instead of getting a boyfriend. *The opening remains as usual rather than showing footage from New Stage. *Instead of drawing a fan-made ending to "Momotarou", Brute (Akaoni) is drawing himself bringing fear and unhappiness to everyone on Earth. **What confuses Brute is not truth becoming lies and lies becoming truth, but whether or not Ulric (Wolfrun) and Brooha (Majorina) are telling the truth when they're complimenting him on his drawing. *When April (Nao) and Chloe (Reika) find out that Lily didn't tell them about transferring schools, April gets mad at Lily for not trusting them. In the original, Nao was just concerned. *When Emily (Miyuki) comes in after Lily (Yayoi) loses her drawing, she jokingly asks if she's practicing her dance moves. In the original, Miyuki just remarks that Yayoi was there the whole time. *In the farewell note the class gives to Lily, Cornelius (the artist who bullied Lily in episode 3), apologizes for making her cry. **The letter also includes messages from Naomi (one of the artists in episode 3; originally Mikawa), Kevin (the student council secretary; originally Kurata), Theresa (the student council finance manager; originally Terada Runa), and Jared (the student council president; originally Irie). *When Brute makes fun of the Glitter Force (Pretty Cure) for believing his lies, Kelsey (Akane) says that April Fools jokes are lame. In the original, Akane asks if Akaoni has heard of the saying, "Show me a liar and I'll show you a thief." Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes